


blanket bathed with light

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, modern days, stand-alone sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Badai salju di luar, dan mereka berkemah di loteng.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : General/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon. modern days. stand-alone sequel to ‘little rainbow’.

Erzsi berpendapat, tak pernah ada yang terlalu tua untuk bermain kemah-kemahan di dalam ruangan. Lantai kayu yang berderak, namun hangat dan nyaman, adalah tanah. Perapian dapat dengan mudah digantikan oleh senter yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah bagian dalam tenda, dan isi langit mereka di luar sana adalah debu-debu yang berpura-pura menjadi bebintangan, dan nebula-nebula manis mereka adalah sarang laba-laba yang bersembunyi di antara para-para tempat kardus-kardus rusak menampung barang yang telah dilupakan.

Gilbert meringkuk, tidak untuk tidur, di seberang Erzsi, hanya sekian jengkal darinya, dan dongeng-dongeng masa kecil mereka telah habis.

“Jadi, bisakah kita mulai waktu minum tehnya?”

Erzsi melongok keluar tenda dari selimut itu, memandangi jendela yang baru dibersihkan separuhnya. Badai salju masih terlihat seperti kabut yang kelabu.

“Aku ragu kita bisa menemukan toko yang buka di saat seperti ini.”

Gilbert menggeram lalu tiduran lagi dengan bertopang pada salah satu tangannya. “Kita sudah kehabisan cerita.”

“Bagiku tidak.” Erzsi membenarkan posisi duduknya, melipat kaki, dan mengambil salah satu senter yang berada di tengah-tengah tenda. Membuat sinarnya menari-nari di langit-langit selimut, kemudian dia meletakkannya kembali. Ia mengambil senter yang lain, yang tak dinyalakan, lantas menyorotkannya. Pelangi. “Mari kita bercerita tentang hal yang tak pernah diceritakan.”

“Apa, ya?” Gilbert bangkit untuk duduk dengan malas. “Aku pernah bermimpi berdiri di puncak Kastil Hohenzollern, kemudian membunuh seekor elang dengan tusuk gigi.”

Erzsi tertawa lepas. “Itu ilegal sekali.”

“Dan pengalaman ilegalmu?” Gilbert tak mau terdengar aneh sendiri.

Erzsi mengangkat kedua lututnya dan bertopang dagu di atas sana. “Ini dimulai di abad ketiga belas. Aku bahkan lupa berapa usia manusiaku saat itu.”

“Wow, dongeng sungguhan, nih.” Gilbert mengambil senter pelangi yang dimain-mainkan tak karuan dari tangan Erzsi. Dia buat benda itu sebagai lampu sorot untuk Erzsi. “Biarkan penata panggung ini mendramatisir ceritamu dahulu, oke?”

Erzsi menampiknya, nyaris membuat senter itu jatuh dari tangan Gilbert.

“Heeei.”

Perempuan itu tak peduli. “Ada seorang anak dari desa waktu itu. Usianya mungkin tujuh atau delapan belas tahun. Dia seorang pemanggang roti, dan bisa berinteraksi dengan semua orang dengan baik. Dia manis sekali. Dia selalu ada di persimpangan, di toko milik orangtuanya, saat aku berkunjung untuk kabur dari istana. Awalnya dia tidak tahu siapa aku, dan dia membuatku membayar untuk roti-roti yang enak itu.”

“Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ini sebelumnya.”

“Memang tidak pernah,” Erzsi mengangkat bahu, tetapi ia tak memandang Gilbert. “Lalu seseorang memberitahunya siapa aku, seseorang yang lewat begitu saja di tepi jalan. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, dan ia memaksaku, sebagai gantinya, untuk menerima roti gratis setiap kali aku datang.”

“Dan?”

“Kautahu semua itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.”

“Memang manis,” alis Gilbert berjengit. “Dan kau serius mencintainya?”

“Aku ingin tapi tidak bisa,” Erzsi mengeluh dengan suara yang lemah. “Bagaimanapun, yang lebih susah daripada dimabuk cinta adalah menekan agar kita tidak jatuh cinta.”

“Itu bunuh diri,” Gilbert melorot di tumpukan bantal, namun tidak benar-benar berbaring. Senter pelangi itu kini mati di tangannya. “Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Seorang perempuan di masa lalu, bukan tuan putri, bukan perempuan ksatria, hanya seorang buruh cuci di masa perang, tetapi dia memiliki cara pandang yang lebih baik daripada yang pernah kupikirkan seumur hidupku.”

“Memaksa diri untuk tidak memikirkan seseorang saat kita benar-benar menyukai itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyebalkan.”

“Jadi intinya,” Gilbert berdeham, “sumber dari rasa sakit ini adalah takdir kita.”

“Sebenarnya kita bisa menikahi seorang mortal,” Erzsi mengambil bantal kemudian memangkunya. “Tapi dengan banyak risiko. Melihat seseorang di sisi kita, kemudian menua sedangkan kita tetap seperti sediakala, aku tidak mau membayangkannya.”

“Dan kita harus ke pemakaman orang yang kita cintai setiap beberapa dekade sekali. Kehilangan pemimpin kesayangan sudah cukup menyakitkan, tidak perlu memikirkan soal menikahi manusia biasa segala, Erzsi.”

Erzsi terkekeh singkat. “Seperti aku tidak tahu saja soal itu.”

“Oke, jadi, baiklah, bisakah kita ke hal ilegal lainnya?” Gilbert mencoba untuk mengubah air muka Erzsi yang menjadi benar-benar muram. “Karena aku ingin bercerita tentang mimpiku memakan seekor rusa hidup-hidup, dimulai dari bagian bokongnya. Kemudian aku menceritakan mimpi itu pada seorang mortal, kawanku di lingkungan luar istana, dan dia bilang karena rusa adalah simbol kesuburan, maka aku pasti akan menikah sebentar lagi. Dan punya anak yang banyak. Sekadar catatan, dia tidak tahu siapa aku.”

“Ha, dan sekarang kau menua bersama seorang wanita yang juga tidak bisa menikahimu!”

“Ya, dan kau menghabiskan masa dunia modernmu bermain selimut tenda di tengah badai salju dengan mantan negara yang sedang menunggu uang pensiun bulanannya.”

Erzsi sudah jenuh tertawa. Ia menggantinya dengan mengarahkan senter yang paling terang ke muka Gilbert, membuat laki-laki itu refleks menjauh dan menendang apapun yang ada di dekat kakinya.

“Capek juga ketika kita harus berhadapan dengan banyak manusia, sementara kita tidak bisa mencintai salah satunya secara khusus.”

Gilbert mengubah posisinya menjadi tiarap, ia secara tak sengaja menggeser tumpukan senter yang menyusun api unggun mereka. “Oh, yeah, barangkali kita ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain saja?”

Erzsi memandang Gilbert lama-lama. Ia tahu ini sejak lama. Ia mengerti, maka ia menyadari mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia secara tak sadar selalu kembali pada Gilbert, apapun yang terjadi. Memangnya pernah mereka saling menjauh tanpa perlahan kembali lagi? Dan memang sepertinya mereka akan tetap bersama-sama meski dunia penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang bisa saja mereka cintai sepenuh hati. Tak ada lamaran, tak ada permintaan khusus, tetapi kenyamanan memang tak pernah menemukan kata-kata yang khusus untuk mewujudkan dirinya.

“Jadi kalau memang kau ingin jatuh cinta pada manusia,” Gilbert membuat sebuah premis, “maka lakukanlah. Buat dirimu puas. Karena sepertinya pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku juga.”

Erzsi dengan iseng menendang Gilbert, “Kau membuatku terdengar menyedihkan.”

“Kita semua memang menyedihkan, ‘kan? Terlepas dari waktu, dan itu membuat kita kebingungan,” Gilbert melompat bangun, duduk bersila di samping Erzsi sambil menyusun senter seperti sebuah mercusuar bercahaya multi. “Kedengaran sangat menyenangkan, ‘kan, kehidupan kita?”

Erzsi menatap Gilbert yang sedang serius dengan mercusuarnya, dan ia mengulurkan tangan. Menyusuri tepian wajah Gilbert dan itu membuat lelaki itu tersadar. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain, hingga,

Erzsi mencabut sedikit rambut Gilbert,

“Setan kecil!”

Erzsi melompat keluar dari tenda, dan Gilbert yang gusar mengejarnya, menabrak konstruksi selimut dan berujung pada runtuhnya tenda itu. Kain itu membungkus tumpukan senter, membuatnya bercahaya kuning-putih dan bercampur pelangi, dan Erzsi melihatnya sekilas sebelum ditangkap Gilbert.

Gilbert menangkapnya, mencubit kedua pipinya sambil tertawa hingga matanya tenggelam,

barangkali, cahaya yang membuat selimut itu cantik, masih tak setara.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: di zaman dahulu, rusa (deer) adalah simbolisasi kesuburan, karena mereka ‘beregenerasi’ dengan cepat meski diburu (dikutip dari jweel dan sebuah online course).


End file.
